What They Do to Guys Like Us
by A Lone Howl
Summary: A fastpaced songfic on Hiei's point of view of his venture with Kurama and Goki to steal from Koenma's vault. Set to What they do to guys like us in prison by My Chemical Romance


Well you guys, this is a sonfic I made up mostly while walking to my bus stop. It's when Hiei, Kurama, and Goki steal the items from the _oh so important_ vault. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or have the rights to any MCR songs. W00t.

"That vault is so under rated" The demonesses around her rolled their eyes. The speaker was a 6' 2" female demon, with lithe muscles and a good figure. Not too out of proportion, she thought. Her blue skin was not the softest in the world, but it had an interesting texture. Her red hair was up in a pony tail, shiny and clean. Her red eyes had a soft glow, for all their menacing color, but they hid a lot. She was chatting with some of her friends, before going out to have some fun. Technically she was not supposed to, but who cared.

"I see you shaved you legs, Kestrel. You meeting someone special?" Kestrel barked a laugh.

"No, but all of the cute demon boys out there like it." She rolled her eyes. "They all want those _human_ girls. Or look-a-likes." The women around her groaned and nodded. She pulled a mesh shirt over her black tube top and buttoned her tight jeans. She groaned as she did so. What a girl had to get laid anymore, she thought and shook her head again. "See you girls around!" She said, and waved them off.

With a bag slung around her shoulder and her heels on she strutted down the street and into a local bar. The noise around her quieted before overwhelming her again as people looked at her and then away. She sat at the bar and ordered a Red Lion. Kestrel looked around the bar; no one suited her fancy tonight. She sighed.

She was listlessly sipping her drink when the door opened. She opened her eyes wide before going back to that bored, ho-hum look. He was short, but oh! The energy in him was wild. She was, of course, more powerful that him, but he sent off waves of euphoria that her mind melted on. She didn't show this on her face though, never! He ordered a drink and as the waiter went behind the bar she whispered to him to bring the boy another drink on her. She took some coins out of her cleavage. Sometimes she wondered why she brought a bag at all.

The waiter walked back with the drinks and Kestrel positioned herself so you could see all of her right leg from where he was sitting. She timed it so just as the waiter pointed to her when he gave the boy the drink she waved with her fingers and gave a slow eyelash flutter. Ah, how good she was.

He slide over to her, oh so graceful. He had a muscular body, crimson eyes not unlike her own, midnight black hair that was almost blue, and such soft, creamy, pale skin! "Thanks for the drink," he crooned. Oh, how in lust she was already. "I'm Jeckro." Her mind was screaming something at her. She had seen his face before… her guard training had triggered something in her mind. Another internal mist quieted it, and all she could think of was his eyes. She led him home and made him hers, before passing out on her bed.

She went to work the next day with a swing in her step and a bounce in her hips. She splurged all the wonderful details to the girls, and they tittered and giggled, jealous. She went into the vault and stretched, after going through the layers of security and passwords. Odd, she thought, she was alone. Usually there were two or more in the vault, but she shrugged it off.

Half was through her shift the door swung open. She readied her traps and spirit energy. She lowered her guard when she saw who it was. "Jeckro!" She said, astonished. She didn't tell him she worked here!

"Hiei." He said before slitting her throat. "You are a disgusting woman. Whore, every minute I spent with you I wanted to throw up." As Kestrel dies she thought she should have listened to the code better.

_In the middle of a gun fight,  
In the center of a restaurant,_

"Go! Now!" Kurama shouted to me. I took the items and ran. The special operations team Koenma runs would be after me in seconds. Maybe it's Enma's team, but who really cares. Goki was in front and I sprinted past him, Kurama following. I drew my katana, Kurama his rose whip, and Goki raised his fists.

_They say, "Come with your arms raised high."  
Well they're never gonna get me,_

"They're upon us." Kurama said.

"Well, duh." I said, giving him a look. "Well?" I said after he did nothing.

"Right." He answered grimly. He threw a seed and it erupted upon them. He winced. Goki and I laughed. We ran some more until we came upon the exit. We separated after giving the orb to Goki and the mirror to Kurama.

_  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves,_

_To wage this war against your faith in me._

I erupted through the trees in the human world, crows cawing and fleeing from me. What a sight I must be. I cackled. I looked at my new toy with wonder. It was a nice sword, but not my katana. I called an imp forth to do menial tasks for me with my eye. I watched, waited, and listened. How long it seemed.

_  
Your life, will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer,  
Say a prayer!_

I heard Koenma had a new play toy too, a boy named Yusuke. I laughed. How good life was for me now! He would come after me, and with him I could start my army of human slaves! I'd take over the three worlds and then decimate all who oppose me. And Yukina… but I digress.

_  
Now! But I can't, and I don't know,  
How we're just two men as God had made us.  
Well, who cares? Well I care._

I captured the girl near to Yusuke's heart. Her name is Keiko. Silly girl, you are about to die along with your little boyfriend. Maybe I'll spare you and let you be my slave. For all we both know though dieing could be better.

_  
Too much, too late or just not enough of this,  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again!_

This Yusuke is a better fighter than I had imagined. A filthy human made me transform! I spit. He's agile, but I'm more so. He's strong, but I'm stronger. He's lost already, him and that girl of his.

_They all cheat at cards,  
And the checkers are lost._

"Kurama!" I shout. That was my killing blow. He deflected it and I stab him instead of Yusuke. I curse him and his mother. I know in my mind that I've lost this fight, but my body keeps on going. I pass out and wait for the torments of Spirit Prison.

_  
My cellmate's a killer,  
They make me do push-ups in drag._

I am with the most hated and feared demons around. I almost fear for my life. They torture me and have raped me many times. I spit again. I am strong. I am Hiei. I can live. Then again, living might be easier that keeping my sanity.

_  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself.  
Am I losing myself?_

I throw myself against walls; flail my limbs until they pop out of their sockets. I laugh until my throat bleeds. I can control some things. My body is still my own. Damn you Kurama! Damn you Goki!

_  
Well I miss my mom!  
Will they give me the chair?  
Or lethal injection,  
Or swing from a rope, if you dare?_

I hate them all. Even the woman that birthed me. Especially the women that threw me away. Everyone in this world should burn but... Yukina. Little snow flower, live and be strong for your brother. Oh, sister, you shall surly die without me and my watchful eye. They will kill me now. I can hear their footsteps, they call for me. I cackle at death. I thought it would come later.

_  
To your room...  
What they ask of you,_

They drag me off to Koenma's. That little bastard, I'll rip out my own throat before he kills me. I bet they'll force my head down on a table while they read my rights. When they ask if I'm guilty, I'll spit in their faces. They will give Koenma my katana, the only thing that has not betrayed me and he will force it down on my neck. It will scream because it loves me; it's true master.

_  
They'll make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember, _

_Why remember...  
YOU! _

Kurama! I see him! The traitor, I bet he's here to watch. He's shouting though. Maybe mocking me, maybe at Koenma for breaking a pact they made. He's very upset. He tries to run over to me but the guards put a sword to my neck. Not mine. Mine is over there in the corner, clean of blood for the first time in years. It smiles at me, I can tell. A laugh bubbles in my mind. I don't know why…

_Do you have the keys to the hotel!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire!_

Kurama draws his rose whip and slashes the guard's throats. They drop me. Koenma is yelling, screaming even, in the background. It hurts my ears. I crawl over to my sword as Kurama distracts him. He must be on my side! I am not alone.

_Life is but a dream for the dead!  
And well I, I won't go down by myself, _

I grab my katana by the blade. How silly of me! I laugh like a child. They look at me as I get up. I walk over to Kurama's left and draw my sword. I swing. My vision goes black and I forget what happens next.

_  
But I'll go down with my friends!_

I know there are gaps, but it was supposed to be rushed. The song's fast so I tried to mach the tempo. Reveiws would be lovely._  
_


End file.
